The theme of this program project is adherence to primary and secondary cancer control regimens. Most of the proposed interventions are behavioral in nature. Thus, the role of the Behavioral Research Core is central to the foundation of the program project. The aims of the Behavioral Research Core include: identify relevant research findings; provide intellectual and professional leadership; assure the appropriate use of behavior change theory and assist projects in the design of state-of-the-art behavior change techniques and collaborate with the EpiStat Core in selection and use of appropriate instruments, data collection procedures and methods of analysis.